Pikachu & a Pirate
by Trafalgar Neo
Summary: Team Rocket believes they have made the ultimate capture. They have successfully taken Pikachu away from Ash, but in doing so they capture another pokemon that no one has ever seen before. Little do they know this 'pokemon' is actually a pirate. (short story)
1. Pirates

Pirates

Neo flipped to the next page of her book. Running her eyes over the words, she devoured the story so much so that she was no longer sitting in the recreational room of the Polar Tang. Instead she was in the middle of a thick forest, running with the hero of the book as he sliced his way through an enemy that was trying to drag him back to the evil king.

"Neo."

Neo jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned her eyes up to the one that had touched her and now was chuckling at her. Her lip pouched out in a pout. "Penguin, you scared me."

"Sorry," Penguin said, forcing himself to stop laughing. "I called you several times but you were so deep in that book you didn't hear me. I'm surprised you even felt me touching you."

Neo huffed. "Was there something you needed?"

"We need your help guiding the sub to an island," Penguin said.

"An island?" Neo blinked. "I thought we had a few more days before we got to the next island."

"We still do. We're having a bit of engine trouble," Penguin said. "We have to make an unscheduled stop. And unfortunately there's a storm above us and the water's cloudy below."

"Oh." Neo closed her book and swung her legs off the couch. "It's nothing serious, is it?"  
"Conner doesn't think so," Penguin said. "He just wants to take care of it before it becomes a serious problem. Archer's in the control room waiting for you."

"I'll go right now" Nodding, Neo stood up. The two left the room together then split up at the stairs. Penguin headed up while she headed downstairs to the engine room. Reaching the fifth floor she heard muffled cursing from inside of the engine room. It was something Conner often did when aggravated with the sub. She passed on by the room and headed down the hall to the control room. Archer, like always, was sitting at the controls, eyes contorted in concentration. She lifted her eyes to the large window. The water was very cloudy with swirling nutrients and small fish. It was surprising they hadn't hit anything yet. "Pen said you needed me."

"I sure do," Archer said, his eyes never losing their focus. "This water is so hard to see through. Do you sense an island somewhere?"  
"I do," Neo said. "Turn the sub thirteen decrees northwest. There's an island about two hundred yards away."

"Thanks. That helps a lot."

Neo crossed her arms as a couple clicks and snaps of Archer pushing buttons and switches rang out in the room. The sub slowly turned in the direction she had given him. Her eyebrow twitched when a huge presence filtered into her mind. "Archer, slow down."

"Huh? Why?" Archer peaked up at her.

"There's a sea king snake near by." Neo focused on the sea king. "He's very agitated for some reason."

"All right." Archer turned back to the controls. "We're slowing down."

Neo knitted her eyebrows. She could feel the creature coming closer to them. Suddenly, the sea king's agitation turned violent. She lunged for the voice pipe on the wall. "Hold on! We're about to-" The sub rocked with a loud thud before she could get her message out. Her back slammed into the floor. She winced, refocused herself, and forced herself back to her feet. "-be attacked by a sea king!"

…

Ash hugged Pikachu to his chest as his shoes, and his friends' shoes, slapped against the rain pooling on the ground. Thunder rumbled above. "Man! Where did this storm come from?"

"I don't know," Brook said. "But we need to find shelter soon."

"Togepi's going to get sick. My bag's already soaked through," Misty said tossing a look over her shoulder to her bag.

"There's got to be a house or a cave around here somewhere!" Brook looked around. But all he could see was sheets of rain.

"Pikachu."

"Hold on, Pikachu," Ash said to his little friend in his arms.

"There!" Brook said. "I see a cave!"

"Good!" Ash said as they ran to it. The pelting rain was cut off as they entered into the cave. Pikachu jumped out of Ash's arm and shook off. The three humans blocked the pokemon's water drops. "Pikachu! We're wet enough already!"

"At least we're out of the rain," Misty said.

"And we're in luck." Brock pointed farther into the cave, just inside of what little light they had. A pile of sticks was lying there. "Looks like someone's been here before."

"That's great." Ash walked over and started piling the sticks together. "We can get warm and dry." Reaching under the back of his jacket, he plucked off a pokemon and held it up. "Charazard, I choose you."

With a flash of red light the fire pokemon appeared.

"Charazard," Ash said. "Use Flame Thrower on the sticks so we can have a fire."

Charazard huffed then released its fire on Ash instead.

Ash screamed.

Charazard laid down.

"That hurt," Ash said before falling to the ground.

"Why do you bother?" Misty said. "That pokemon never listens to you."

"I know," Ash said. "I just thought…I didn't mean to…Oh never mind. We'll just freeze."

"It does feel like it's getting colder." Brook looked back out of the cave entrance. "Oh wait!" Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pokeball. "Come out and give us a hand, Vulpix."

"Vulpix!"

"Vulpix, use Ember on these sticks," Brock said.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix aimed its fire at the sticks. Fire flowed out, the sticks caught fire, snapping and crackling to life.

"That's much better," Misty said. Removing her bag from her back she opened it and pulled out Togepi. "There you go. Now let's get dried up."

"Pi!" Togepi wiggled its arms.

…

The sea king slammed against the sub again and again.

"If this keeps up we're going to sink!" Archer said. "Can't you stop it?!"

"I'm trying!" Neo said. "The sea king is too upset! And I think it's in pain!"

"In pain?" Archer asked.

Neo closed her eyes. Focusing on the sea king outside of the sub, she tried to connect to its mind. _Calm down, my friend. It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. Tell me what's wrong._ The sea king calmed, a tiny bit. He focused on her attempt to contact her before pain shot through it. Neo tried harder. Then she felt it. The sea king flicked his tail before stopping. "It's got a thorn or something stuck in its tail."

"A thorn?" Archer asked.

"Surface." Neo headed for the door.

"What?!" Archer shrieked.

"I have to pull it out." Neo paused at the door. "I can't do that from inside of the sub with it so upset like this."

"That's insane! It's still storming out there!" Archer said.

"Don't worry." Neo smiled. "It'll be fine. I can handle it. Now surface."

"Okay." Archer turned back to the controls.

Neo headed out. Making her way up to the deck she looked over the crewmates she saw as she went. They looked unharmed. She reached the main floor. Reaching the door, she pressed her fingers to it. She paused, searching out for where Law was now. One second he was downstairs and next he was right behind her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Law asked.

Putting on an innocent smile, she turned to him. "Just outside to help the sea king."

Law sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. "Neo…"

"Come on, Law," Neo said. "It's not like we haven't helped a sea creature before."

"I know. But we haven't done it in a storm," Law said.

"It's not that big. I can easily push the storm away and take care of the sea king," Neo said. "It just has a thorn or something in its tail."

"No," Law said firmly.

"Law." Neo stepped closer. Snuggling into his chest, she wrapped her arms around his waist before looking up at him. "It'll only take a minute. Please?"

Law stared at her.

Neo forced back a smile when she felt him twitch. Second by second his resolve was fading as it always did when she wanted something.

Finally, Law sighed. "Fine. But I'm going with you."

"Thank you!" Neo squealed and hugged him. "You're the best!"

"We've surfaced," Archer said over the voice pipe. "You better hurry. I don't need to tell you the storm is picking up."

"We're going out," Neo said.

"Shambles." Law warped them outside. Rain beat down on them, blurring their vision. Thunder boomed multiple times as lightning flashed like strobes.

Neo summoned her wind crystals and lifted a couple into the air. Raising a gale, she pushed the storm away from them. The violent sea calmed instantly in her circle. Then she moved a wind crystal next to her and Law. Summoning a water crystal, she formed a bubble around them and lifted them over the railing. They sunk below the water. The sea king swam passed them, giving them a view of the thorn in its tail.

"It's a spear," Law said.

"It must have gotten too close to some ships," Neo said. "Can you remove it?"  
Law watched the sea king swim back and forth in front of them. "Can you slow it down? Or keep it inside of my Room?"  
"I'll see what I can do." Neo focused back on the sea king. _Calm down, my friend. We're here to help. Could you slow down a bit? Law here is going to remove the spear from your tail. It'll feel better in a second._ The sea king slowed, gliding right in front of them. "Go ahead, Law."

Law waited until the tail was right in front of them. "Shambles."

Neo summoned her solar crystal. Positioning it next to the sea king's tail, she washed its healing glow over it. "There. All better now."

The sea king turned. Leaning into the bubble around Neo and Law, he rubbed his nose against Neo.

"You're very welcome," Neo said, petting his scaly skin. "Take care now. And try to avoid ships from now on. You might be bigger than a lot of them, but many people can still hurt you."

The sea king nodded and swam away.

"Bye!" Neo waved just before Law warped them back into the sub.

"Archer, submerge the sub," Law ordered.

"You got it, Captain," Archer said.

"That was fun," Neo said.

Law rolled his eyes before pecking her lips. "And now you're soaking wet. Dry off before you get sick."

Neo picked up her winds while summoning a fire crystal. Engulfing their bodies in a warm funnel, she had them dried in seconds.

"Not what I had in mind," Law said, his desires passing to her.

"Too bad," Neo said. "You don't get nothing like until we're married."

"I know, I know." Law kissed her again.

"How about we snuggle next to a fire when we land?" Neo asked between their kisses.

"Sounds good to me," Law said before deepening the kiss. "Room. Shambles."

Neo smiled when she found herself lying on top of him on the rec. room couch.

Minutes later they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Excuse the interruption," Penguin said, "but we've docked."

"Thanks, Penguin," Neo said. "The storm's stopped as well. So we get to have our fire." She moved to get up but Law's arms tightened around her. "Hey!"

"What if I don't want to get up?" Law smirked.

"Then I'll make you." Neo summoned her wind crystals and lifted them off the couch.

"Fine." Law sighed. "You win."

"I had better," Neo said. "You said we could snuggle next to a fire."

"And we shall." They stood up. Law laced their fingers together, grabbed his sword, and they headed up to the deck. "You're going to have to dry the ground for us."

"Thank you for that, _Captain_ _Obvious_." Neo poked him in the ribs. "You're oh so smart."

"Hush up, _little_ girl," Law said.

Neo stuck her tongue out at him before snuggling into his arm. "Let's just go."

 **Author's Notes: Just a short, for fun, story. It's not going to be very in depth or long. And it's been a while since I've watched Pokemon so I might have a few things wrong. If you want my OC Neo's full story you can read it in A Frozen Soul & A Doctor's Order rewrite.**


	2. Pokemon

Pokemon

Neo summoned several fire crystals. Engulfing them in their flames, she hovered them over the ground near the sub. A few minutes later the ground was dry.

"I'll never get tired of seeing her do that," Shachi said.

"Yeah." Bepo nodded.

"Here. We got some firewood," Conner said as he and Archer carried the wood over to them.

"You'll have to dry them out though," Archer said.

"Must you state the obvious?" Conner frowned.

"I must." Archer nodded.

"It's fine. Just set them down." Neo waved to the ground were a dirt patch was. The men placed the wood down, some in a pile for their fire and some off to the side for later. Once in place she lit the wood with her fire crystal. The fire snapped to life. It didn't take long after that for the Heart Pirates to settle into their camp. She and Penguin cooked them a nice dinner before they all just sat back and listened to the fire crackling and chirping crickets. She snuggled against Law, rotating between sharing kisses with him, looking at the stars in the now clear sky, and chatting with the crew.

The moon lowered in the sky. Sleep soon beckoned them. They got out their blankets and settled in for the night.

…

"Thanks for the meal, Brock," Ash said. "It was good as usually."

"Thanks," Brock said. "Looks like the storm is clearing up. We can head out tomorrow again."

"Pika?" Pikachu lifted from his slumber beside Ash.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu rushed over to the cave opening. It sniffed the air then cocked its head in confusion. "Pika?"

The other pokemon lifted their heads. Following Pikachu, they moved over to the cave opening and sniffed the air.

"What's going on?" Misty asked when Togepi followed the others.

"Do you think there's something out there?!" Ash jumped to his feet, ready for a fight.

"I don't think so," Brock said. "They're not acting aggressive. So if they are smelling something then it's not a threat."

"That's good to know," Misty said. "But what would grab their attention so much? I've never seen them do anything like this before."

"Neither have I," Brock said. "It'll be fine though. We should get some rest while we can."

"Right." Ash laid down.

"Togepi," Misty called. "It's time to sleep."

"Pi!" Togepi rushed back over to Misty and curled up with her. One by one the pokemon started migrating back to the fire. All but for Pikachu. It stayed where it was, sniffing the air for hours before finally setting back against Ash and falling asleep.

The next morning Ash sat up. With a large yawn, he stretched out his body before gathering up his supplies. "Well, I slept well."

"Seems like it's a nice morning," Misty said looking out of the cave entrance. The sky was now a clear blue. She too worked to put up her stuff.

"It sure does. And to make it better, I'll whip up some breakfast and we'll be on our way," Brock said reaching for their burnt out fire.

"Pika?" Pikachu sat up. It sniffed the air before bolting out of the cave.

"Hey! Pikachu!" Ash jumped to his feet. He dashed out of the cave with his friends following.

"Ash, wait!" Misty called out.

"I can't! I have to follow Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Where is it even going?!" Brock asked.

"Maybe it's going after whatever it smelled last night?" Misty suggested.

"I guess we'll see soon enough," Brock said.

…

Neo shifted, stretching out her back before she opened her eyes. The sky above was the bluest she had ever seen. The enjoyment of the scene was quickly cut off when she sensed a bunch of creatures around her. Sitting up she found she was indeed surrounded by a several creatures she had never seen before. "So cute!"

"Two seconds into seeing them and she's already gone," Conner said.

"What are they?" Neo picked up a squirrel looking animal. "This one looks like a squirrel. Oh? You're called a Rattata? And you're a Caterpie? Butterfree?"

"They are cute," Bepo said. "But what are they?"

"I don't think it matters," Shachi said. "They're animals and that's all that counts."

"We're going to have such a hard time pulling her away from these things when the sub is fixed," Penguin said.

Law sighed. Neo knew they couldn't take pets onto the sub but it was always hard to get her away from animals. He said, "Don't worry about it. I'll get her away from them when the time comes. Let's just let her play with them for now."

"I'll start on breakfast then," Penguin said.

"Be sure to make extra for the animals," Law said. "You know Neo's going to want to share."

"I'll do what I can, Captain," Penguin said.

Neo didn't even notice the crew as she continued to play with the cute little creatures around her. "So you all were what I was sensing last night. You didn't have to be scared of me. I won't hurt you. Them?" She glanced at her crew. "They're my family. They won't hurt you either unless you attack us. But I can tell you're not our enemies. You can stay with us as long as you want."

The creatures perked up.

"What is it?" Neo looked off into the forest where the creatures turned their attention. She sensed another one coming their way. This one was different though. This one had lightning inside of it. "Oh? What is that?"

Just then a yellow creature with a crooked tail and pointed ears came busting through the bushes. It paused, two feet from Neo and looked up at her. "Pika?"  
"Pika?" Neo tilted her head.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu tilted its head.

"You're a Pikachu?" Neo said. "So you're like the others. You're so cute!"

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu jumped into Neo's arms, snuggling up to her cheek.

Neo squealed.

"We're never going to get her away from this place," Penguin said. "Guess you're going to have to give up your no pet rule, Captain."

"Not going to happen." Law huffed.

"Hey!" a voice shouted out.

Neo looked up. The voice didn't belong to the crew. It sounded younger.

"Pikachu! Where did you go?!" the voice said.

Neo stood up, Pikachu in her arms. "Who is that?"  
"Pika," Pikachu said. "Pikachu."

"A friend of yours?" Neo looked down to see the creature nodded. "There're three of them? So you ran from them to come see what I was. I'm actually a-"

"Pikachu!" The owner of the voice busted out of the bushes, followed by two others. The one who spoke spotted Pikachu then Neo. "There you are. Sorry. I hope Pikachu didn't bother you."

"No." Neo twitched when the young man came closer to her. "He's being really friendly."

"Wow!" The taller of the two suddenly shouted.

Neo jumped at his outburst. Her heart pounded in her chest, her body went cold when the brown haired boy reached for her hand.

"You're so lovely!" he said. "I must-"

Instantly, Law's Room spread over the area. The kid's body was separated into several pieces.

"What?! What happened to me?!" he demanded.

"What the heck is going on?!" the black haired boy asked.

"How is he still alive?!" the girl asked.

"I did it," Law said. The three kids turned their attention to the captain. His eyes were sharp with a glare as he stared at the one who tried to touch Neo. "Don't ever touch her. She's my fiancée."

"N-no problem," the brown haired boy said.

"How is this even possible? He's not even bleeding," the girl said.

"Togepi?" Togepi jumped from Misty's arms. It ran over to the divided boy and tapped his leg. The boy's leg spun before slowing to a stop.

"It's the captain's devil fruit powers," Bepo said.

"Devil fruit powers?" the black haired boy asked. "What are those?"  
"How could someone not know what the devil fruits are?" Shachi asked.

"That storm," Topaz said. "It must have took us to an area that no one has ever been before. They don't know what devil fruits are. And we have no idea what these creatures are."

"You don't know what pokemon are?" the black haired boy asked.

"Pokemon?" Topaz asked.

"These creatures are called pokemon," the black haired boy said before telling them all about the world of pokemon.

"Amazing," Neo said.

"By the way, I'm Ash," the black haired boy said. "These are my friends Brock and Misty." He then pulled out all his pokemon. "And these are all the pokemon I have on me."

The pokemon came out and went directly over to Neo. Smiling, she sat down with them and murmured how cute they were.

"Amazing," Brock said. "I've never seen pokemon take up with one person so quickly, especially Ash's Charazard."

"So what's this devil fruit thing?" Ash asked. "And can Brock be put back together?"

Neo looked over at Law. _'It's fine, Law. You can put him back together.'_

"Fine. But don't even think about touching Neo or getting close to her," Law said.

"No problem," Brock replied, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I promise! I won't touch her! Or go near her!"

With a wave of his hand, Law positioned Brock back in order before stepping over to Neo's side.

 _'You're so cute when you're possessive.'_ Neo smiled.

Law smirked at her.

"So you three were just wondering around the forest looking for pokemon," Shachi said. "But you're just kids."

"We might be kids, but we're old enough to do this," Ash said. His stomach growled. "Oh man. I forgot we didn't get breakfast."

"Hey, Neo," Penguin said. "How about we feed them?"

"Yeah." Neo nodded.

"Are you sure? We didn't mean to interrupt you," Misty said.

"You're not interrupting anything," Bepo said. "We were having sub trouble. So we decided to spend some time here while it's being repaired."

"At least let me help cook," Brook said. "We have a lot of people and pokemon to feed."

"It's fine with me," Penguin said. "What do you say, Basil?"

"As long as Neo doesn't mind," Basil said.

"I don't mind," Neo said with her eyes down on Pikachu. "I have plenty here to keep me company."

Penguin laughed. "Then have fun."

Neo nodded. Sitting down she started playing and talking with all the pokemon.

"She's talking to them like they're answering her back," Ash said.

"So what? You do that with Pikachu," Misty said.

"I know. But this is different," Ash said.

"Neo just loves animals," Law said. "It's nothing special at all."

Ash hummed.

Law watched the young boy carefully, wondering if he was going to somehow figure out Neo's secrets. His eyes wondered to the sub. Conner was inside right now working on the engine. Hopefully, he'll get the problem fixed and they can get out of here before any of these kids notice how abnormal Neo really is.

"Hey, Law," Neo said, leaning against his shoulder. "Can we add a few of these pokemon to the crew?"

"Absolutely not," Law said.

"Come on," Neo said. "They can be a great addition to the crew."

"No," Law said.

"You so mean." Neo grinned.

"Just get your fun out with them," Law said. "Once the sub is fixed we're leaving."

"I know, I know," Neo said. "No matter how much fun and cute I think they are I don't want them to get hurt while we travel."

"You all travel too?" Misty asked.

"Of course we do," Neo said. "We're pirates after all."

"What?!" Ash, Misty, and Brock screamed. "You're all pirates?!"

"Of course," Neo said pointing to the smiley on the side of the sub. "Didn't you notice the Jolly Roger on the sub?"

The three kids turned their heads to the sub. Their eyes widened in shock as they looked back and forth between the sub and the pirates.

"I guess we forgot to mention that," Neo said. "Sorry."

"So you're really pirates," Ash said.

"Yup!" Shachi nodded. "We sure are. But you don't have to worry. We won't hurt you." His eyes fell upon Brock. "Well, unless you try and flirt with Neo again. Then you'll get the captain's wrath rained down on you."

Brock shivered. "I'm sorry. Again."


	3. Princess

Princess

Neo blinked slowly. All of the pokemon had asked her multiple times. Her eyes side over to the three kids talking with her crew. She wanted to tell the pokemon the truth, but didn't dare with the kids so close. So she stood. "I'm going to walk around for a little bit."

"You want me to go with you?" Law looked up at her.

"No." Neo shook her head. "I won't be going far."

"All right then," Law said. _'Call if you need me.'_

Neo nodded. _'I will.'_

"Pika!" Pikachu ran over to Ash. It pointed at Neo. "Pikachu! Pika! Pi!"

"Huh? You want to go with Neo?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"All right. You can go," Ash said. His other pokemon walked up to him, all of them speaking their names as they woke to him. "Okay, Okay, you all can go."

"It's fine with me if you all want to go," Misty said when her pokemon gathered around her.

"Same here," Brock said when his pokemon looked at him. "But we do need to get going soon. So don't take long."

"We won't be gone for long," Neo said. She waved to her crew before heading off with the pokemon. They walked fifteen yards away before she decided they were far enough away from the others. Trees and bushes hidden them from the prying eyes of the kids. "Okay. I'll tell you what I am but you can't tell anyone. Although…" She looked them over. "I don't think you can actually talk to anyone else. You will? That's sweet you'll keep my secret. I'm actually an elemental." She summoned one of each of her element crystals and her solar crystal while summoning her wings. "These are my birthright. I'm a royal of my people. Only one can exist at a time. And they only appear when the darkness crystal does. I was able to purify it. So you don't have to worry about that."

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted its head.

"Actually," Neo said, her expression growing soft. "I wasn't all this happy before. I didn't grow up with my people. I lived among humans and they weren't very nice to me. But once Law found me he and the crew helped me. They changed me for the better. I love them very much for it."

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled as well as the other pokemon.

"Thanks a lot. I'm very happy now," Neo said. "Now let's have some more fun before we have to part ways!"

…

"I'm so tired," Jessie said as she, James, and Meowth trudged along in the woods.

"We haven't see those brats for a while now," James said.

"That storm really took us by surprise," Meowth said. He sniffed the air. "Huh? What's that?"

"What's what?" Jessie asked.

"I smell something," Meowth said.

"Something?" Jessie asked.

"Please tell me its food," James said.

"No," Meowth said heading away from them. "It's something else."

Jessie and James exchanged looks before rushing after Meowth.

Meowth slowed down when he got closer to the thing he smelled. Brushing the bushes aside he peeked out and saw a group of pokemon dancing together in the woods. His eyes focused on one in particular. It was taller than the rest, human looking with sky blue hair and butterfly like wings on its back.

"Is that a pokemon?" James asked.

"It's something," Meowth said. "But I'm not sure if it's a pokemon."

"It has to be," Jessie said. "An extremely rare one. We have to get it for the boss!"

"It must be rare. I don't even have it in my cards." James shuffled through his pokemon cards before putting them away. "Let's just catch it and take it to the boss. Let him figure out what pokemon it is."

"Hey, it's Pikachu," Jessie said. "We can capture that one too."

"Let's go then before the brats show up," James said. "I have a plan."

Meowth remained in its spot, watching the strange blue haired pokemon walking off before following after Jessie and James.

…

Neo, humming to herself, walked back to the camp with her pokemon friends. Everyone was where they were since she had left. "We're back."

"Hey, guys," Ash said. "Did you have fun?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled.

"That's great," Ash said.

"Looks like Togepi had a fun time too." Misty picked up Togepi when it walked over to her.

"They were great." Neo sat down beside Law. "And so much fun."

Suddenly, a ball landed in the middle of them.

"What's that?" Bepo asked. The ball popped before smoke stared coming out of it. Laughter rang out in the air.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"Who's talking?!" Penguin asked.

"Neo! Stay close!" Law said.

"Right!" Neo shifted closer to Law.

"To unite all people within our nations."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth! That's my name!"

"Did that pokemon just speak?" Topaz asked.

"I don't feel so good," Neo said. Her vision swayed. Her eyesight blurred.

"There's gas in the smoke," Law said. "Neo! Use your…"

Neo listened to Law's voice fade away from her. The world winked out and everything went black.

…

"Yes! We got them!" Jessie said as they grabbed the pokemon in nets and ran away.

"That was so easy!" James said. "Let's get out of here!"

Meowth eyed the blue haired pokemon in the net, still unsure what it actually was.

…

Law groaned as his senses started to come back to him. Upon remembering what happened he growled and pushed himself to sit up. His head muddled with the gas he could sense Neo wasn't near him but couldn't sense where she was. He held up his hand. "R-room." His Room washed over him. He pulled the remaining gas from their systems. "Shambles."

"Ouch," Penguin said. "My head. What happened? Neo! Where's Neo?!"

"Team Rocket must have taken her and our pokemon!" Ash said. "Darn it! Where did they go?!"

"Captain?" Shachi asked.

"She's that way." Law pointed in towards the island.

"Huh? How do you know that?" Misty asked.

"I just do." Law stood up. "Let's go."

"Right!" The pirates nodded and headed off into the woods.

Ash, Misty, and Brock exchanged looks before running after them.

…

Neo opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred. Her head spun. She could no longer sense Law close by. Her heart hammered. Closing her eyes, she focused on getting her head back to normal so she could use her crystals again. She breathed in and out for several minutes before her mind finally cleared.

"I'm telling you," someone said. "There's something not right about that one. I don't think it's a pokemon."

"How can you be sure?" a woman asked.

"It looks like one to me," a man said.

"Will you twos listen to me? I'm telling you there's something about it that feels off. It's like I'm looking into the heart of nature when I look at it."

 _Who's talking?_ Neo opened her eyes. Bars appeared in her view. Ice ran through her veins. Her mind flashed back to being imprisoned on Luminous. Her crystals appeared. "No!"

"Pika?" Pikachu looked up at Neo.

"I…I can't take it," Neo said.

"Hey," Jessie said. "It spoke."

"I didn't think any pokemon but Meowth could do that," James said.

"Let me go! I can't…I can't stay here! Law!" Neo grabbed her head. One by one her element crystals appeared. The wind howled.

"What's happening?!" James asked. "How is she creating a storm inside and outside of the cabin?!"

"Let me out!" Neo screamed. Her crystals reacted. Vines grabbed the bars, breaking the cage while the wooden walls of the cabin snapped and cracked before being blow away by her winds. Once free she glared at the three who captured them. "How dare you take me away from Law!"

Team Rocket got caught up in the winds, hurling through the sky. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

…

The pirates and kids followed Law as he led them through the forest. Several minutes later a storm started to appear above them.

"Where did that come from?" Ash asked.

"They must have cornered Neo," Penguin said. "They're going to pay for this!"

"Cornered Neo?" Misty asked.

"Neo was abused as a kid," Penguin said. "She hates being cornered."

"Oh," Misty said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Shachi said. "She's come a long way since then."

"Look!" Bepo said. "There's a cabin!"

The cabin ripped apart. They watched as it and Team Rocket went flying off in the distance.

"What the heck?" Brock lifted his arm to block the wind. "Is Neo doing all of this?"

"Neo!" Law called. "Room! Shambles!"

Neo lifted her eyes to Law when his arms wrapped around her. Tears poured over her eyes. Her fingers curled around the front of his shirt. "Law…I'm sorry. They…put me in a cage."

"It's okay." Law held her tight. "I'm here now."

The storm vanished. The wind died down.

"Pika?" Pikachu ran up to Neo and Law. It placed its paw on Law's leg, pushing against him. "Pikachu?"

"She'll be fine now." Law stroke Neo's hair before picking her up. "Let's get back to the sub."

The group headed back to the campsite in silence. Law kept Neo close to him, glancing over at the kids occasionally. Reaching the campsite they sat down.

"Okay," Ash said. "So what was that all about?"

"How did you manage to use the wind like that?" Misty asked. "You're not a pokemon, are you?"

"Neo?" Law asked.

"Its fine," Neo said. "We might as well tell them."

Law nodded before explain to the kids about Neo.

"You're a princess?" Misty asked.

"I am." Neo nodded.

"That's amazing," Ash said. "I never knew anyone like you existed."

"And that must be why Team Rocket took her in the first place," Brock said. "They must have mistaken her for a rare pokemon."

"Who are those people anyway?" Archer asked.

"Team Rocket is a group of people who go around capturing pokemon for exportation, experiments, and even money," Ash said.

"That's terrible," Topaz said.

"And those three in particular are always after Pikachu here," Ash said.

"At least they didn't get Pikachu or any of the pokemon," Neo said. "I'm glad." The pokemon gathered around her, nudging and snuggling up to her. "I'm feeling a lot better now. Thank you. I am a little tried. That happens when I get stressed. At least it was something that ended quickly."

"It sure did." Brock chuckled. "I don't think Team Rocket knew what hit them. I'm sure it'll be a long time before they go after _rare pokemon_ again."

A pause of silence passed through the group before they all, but for Neo and Law, started laughing.

Neo hummed. "I wonder if we stayed here how many other people would think I was a pokemon?"  
Everyone only laughed harder.

"Hey! The sub's fixed!" Conner walked over. "Why is everyone laughing?"

"You missed all the fun, Conner," Neo said.

"I did?"

"Sit down and we'll tell you what happened," Neo said.

Conner nodded, unsure of what was going on, but he sat down and they told him what happened.

…

"Well, it was nice to meet you all, but we have to get going now," Ash said as they all stood ready to leave.

"It was nice to meet you all too," Neo said. "Maybe we'll get to see each other some day."

"And figure out how we got here in the first place," Penguin said.

"It kind of feels like we're not in control of anything here," Bepo said. "Like someone else guided us here just because they felt like it."

Everyone looked at the bear, considering his words before they all said, "Naw."

"Bye!" Ash waved as he and his friends walked off from the pirates.

"Take care of yourself!" Neo called back.

"Let's get back to the sea," Law said.

Neo nodded. The pirates headed for the sub, climbed on, and set sail back to their own adventures.

 **Well, that was terrible. Orz Neo and Law's story is so much better. I guess my love for pokemon isn't very strong anymore.**


End file.
